In typical network elements or devices (e.g., routers), data may be transferred and/or synchronized from an active side to a standby side using Stateful Switch Over (SSO). The process of ensuring that identical data is present in active and standby sides is called synchronization. In one such synchronization approach, Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) can allow exchange of management information among the network elements. SNMP is used in Quality of Service (QoS) data in popular Management Information Bases (MIBs), for example.
The MIB can assist customers in accessing Modular Quality of Service Configuration (QoSMQC) data and/or statistics. The QoSMQC data and statistics may be indexed by object identifiers (OIDs). However, where multiple remote devices exist on a network, potential hash value collisions can cause persistence problems for SSO and/or network element reloads.